


Get Out Before Your Heart Swallows You Up

by multifascinate (talkativelock)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pining, Tanaka and Noya are step-brothers, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/multifascinate
Summary: He’s not hiding from Nishinoya because Nishinoya is loud, which he certainly is, or because he is cool, which he certainly is, or because he is attractive, which he certainly is. Asahi is hiding from Nishihoya because he may or may not have taken the last popsicle.





	Get Out Before Your Heart Swallows You Up

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is crossposted from my tumblr for archival purposes. Original ficlet can be found [here](http://talkativelock.tumblr.com/post/164082484732/).
> 
> Ficlet is prompted: "best friend's sibling au"
> 
> Special thanks to Dory for editing.

Asahi is hiding. 

He’s under no illusions about this. Some people say only cowards hide and they would be right. Also, they would be looking for him at this very moment.

Asahi listens to Tanaka’s step-brother stomp his way past the bathroom door shouting “Asahi-san!” like Asahi is halfway down the street and in need of a warning before he gets tackled. Asahi backs towards the window wondering if he could successfully fit his big body through it and make it to the fence-line before Nishinoya realizes that he’s probably in the bathroom. He can text Tanaka once he’s safe. It’s a really good plan and Asahi is pretty sure it would never work in a million years.

He’s not hiding from Nishinoya because Nishinoya is loud, which he certainly is, or because he is cool, which he certainly is, or because he is attractive, which he certainly is. Asahi is hiding from Nishihoya because he may or may not have taken the last popsicle.

In his defense it had seemed like a good idea at the time. Tanaka had even told him it was okay, the traitor, and it probably would have been if Tanaka had thought to take the hit for him. The step-brothers would have squabbled and probably wrestled or something while Asahi would be worrying about his best friend or his best friend’s really attractive step-brother splitting their head open on the coffee table. Eventually one of them would have won and that would be that.

Instead, Tanaka had casually informed Nishinoya that Asahi had eaten the last one like it wasn’t the end of the world.

To be fair, Tanaka has no idea that Nishinoya is Asahi’s big shameful crush. (What kind of best friend develops an interest for their best friend’s sibling? Asahi, because he’s a terrible best friend.) If he had known he probably wouldn’t have done it. Tanaka can be thoughtless sometimes, usually when he’s amped up on caffeine, but he isn’t cruel.

Now Asahi crowds himself against the wall and hopes desperately that Nishinoya won’t think to look in the bathroom. It’s a vain hope, he knows. Nishinoya isn’t stupid.

Someone knocks on the door and Asahi gives a muffled yelp when he should be staying quiet.

“Asahi-san?” Nishinoya calls through the door.

“Uh, I’m busy?” Asahi calls back, hoping that will save him.

It doesn’t.

“Ryuu says you ate my popsicle,” Nishinoya says, as if there isn’t the possibility that Asahi is currently pooping or something.

“Um?”

“I just wanted you to know that that’s totally fine,” Nishinoya continues as if Asahi hadn’t made any noise at all.

“Um?” Asahi repeats because he thinks he might have died.

“You can always eat my food,” Nishinoya says with finality. “Just don’t tell Ryuu because I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Um?” Asahi thinks he’s going to faint because he’s blushing so hard his face looks like a firetruck in the mirror. “Thanks?”

“Good!” Nishinoya shouts, as though he’s psyching himself up for something, and then with the sound of running feet he’s gone.

Asahi is hiding, at least until his face goes back to normal.


End file.
